Data centers are often the source of many messages. The messages may be messages that are passed between applications or may be system messages (e.g., used to analyze the performance of the data center and/or the devices therein). The messages may be logged and/or stored in a message queue. A message queue protocol may be used to maintain queues of messages and to distribute such messages. In some cases, such messages are copied from one data center to another.